It's A Roller Coaster Ride We're On
by Shannon-x
Summary: Nick And Jess, Were Perfect For Each Other. Together They Were One In a Million. But Can They Survive The Ups And Downs Of The Relationship Or Will Hollywood Take it's Toll On These Two Unfortunate Lovers. I Suck At Summaries. Please Read.
1. Flashing Lights & Bathroom Breakdowns

I grabbed my bag and slid on my red wayfarers, Watching him put on his

I grabbed my bag and slid on my red wayfarers, Watching him put on his. He saw me looking and gave me a reassuring smile. One I'd seen a lot lately. I pushed the door of the hotel open and was greeted with a lot of flashing lights and I felt some one grab my hand and pull me away. Ahh. The life of fame and fortune. How nice. We got to the car and that some one happened to be my boyfriend of 6 months. His name, Nick, Nick Jonas to be precise. Yep. The Nick Jonas. But as much as I loved him, and I did. So much. We were just slipping apart. He ignores me constantly. I feel so alone in the world and yes I would like a cuddle now and again but I'd be surprised if I got a peck on the lips these days. I wanted the boy I fell in love with back. The one who cared and listened. The one who would ring me just to say I love you. I wanted him. Who was I kidding? That's in the past now.

We got into the car and sat in an awkward silence as he turned the key in the ignition. And off we went to what you would call a house, not a home. He turned the radio up and started to hum along to song totally blanking me.

'Nick?' I said almost in a whisper.

'Hmm' he said. 'Hmm' not even a word.

'I Love you' I said still almost whispering.

'Jess...' he started.

'Save it nick.' I cut him off. 'Do you love me or not? What the hell happened to us nick? We were perfect. Look at you. You hardly speak to me anymore; I just want you to be there for me nick. I want you back. So tell me do you?'

'Jess of course I love you. I'd do anything for you. Its just I'm on tour a lot and I hate ringing you it just makes me want you more, I don't want to get so close then just have you ripped away from me. 'He started to explain, I could see he was hurt but not half as much as I was.

'Nick, I'd never leave you. I've been here from the beginning, why can't you just see that i'm right in front of you. Nick I'm here!' I shouted, I know I shouldn't but I did.

'God Damn It jess, it's not just about you. I have a career I have a life, and I want you init but you just don't understand. What Do you Want?!' he yelled.

I could feel the tears fill up my eyes as we pulled up. I grabbed my bag, opened the car door and screamed. ' I Want My Boyfriend Back!' and stormed into the house.

Nicks POV.

Crap! I can't believe I did that. I got out the car and went in after her.

'Jess !' I shouted 'Jess' I went in all the rooms and she was no where to be found

Have I really been shutting her out like that? What has happened to me?

I sat down on the couch and thought about what to do.

No Ones POV.

Jessica sat there on her own in the spare bedrooms bathroom. She was sat on the cold hard bathroom floor crying, wondering where it went wrong. She felt horrible about what she said to nick. But it was true, in those 6 months together they spent three of them avoiding each other.

Nick was making his way upstairs when he heard a faint crying sound coming from the spare room. He knew he had to sort this out. He just knew it.

Jess POV.

I heard someone come in the bedroom but I didn't move. I just lay there crying all the tears that had built up over time. This is what I meant when I said I needed him to be there for me. It's been what an hour and nothing. I heard the door open to the bathroom but I didn't bother to look up. I just carried on sobbing as I saw a pair of feet that belonged to nick move closer to me. I looked up to see nick, his beautiful face traced in tear stains. I'd hurt him, so much. I really hurt him.

"I'm so sorry" I choked out, looking at my hands, I couldn't bear to look at him.

I saw him sit next to me out of the corner of my eyes and he pulled me into a hug as I sobbed onto his chest.

"Don't be babe, it's all my fault" he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

" No it's not, I shouldn't have shouted I shouldn't." I cried even harder into his chest.

It'd been along time since he held me like this.

" I promise everything will be okay" he coaxed.

And slowly I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

So, what do you think ?  
It kind of Came to me last night when I was watching telly. Review Please 


	2. Passionate Kisses & Saving water

I Woke up on the bed, I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light

**Thank you for reading, please review! **

I woke up on the bed, I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I tried to move when I felt two arms around me.

"Jess..?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yeah nick?" I replied.

" I'm Sorry" he whispered. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him, scanning his face to see if he was lying and he wasn't. He truly meant it.

"I Know" I smiled as he pulled me in closer for a kiss. Our lips met and he gently bit my lip for entrance and I let him. Our tongues massaged each other as we got closer together.

This kiss was full of passion and love and the fact we hadn't kissed like this since like forever made it just that bit more special. We eventually separated for air. I looked at him and a smile spread across my face.

"Wow" he said. Wow was right. It was definitely time to sort our relationship out. We lay there for a while in each others arms just enjoying each others company.

"I've missed you." I said breaking the silence. He looked at me confused.

" Babe I'm here." He said.

" It's not the same yano. It's like you'd only speak to me when you had to kind of thing. And I do try to be involved in your life but it's like your not letting me, we haven't slept in the same bed like that in forever, we were so close and now, I don't know.." I explained sitting up.

" I know, I never meant for you to feel like that, you deserve so much better than me and the fact that your still here with me after how I treated you is unbelievable. Do you think you can give a guy a second chance?" he pleaded, pouting. He was really trying and I guess I could be more involved.

"How can I say no to that face" I said, playfully tapping him on nose. " I'm Going to get a shower" I got up when I felt him grab my waist, I turned around.

" Don't Leave me." He said. I leaned closer, " Join me." I whispered in his ear before getting up and walking away.

And sure enough the sound of his footsteps followed.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Not very eventful I know but I just needed a little filler. I think it's cute. Review Please it will make me very happy, so would Some Sweeties ******** . **


	3. Beach Houses & Sweet Nothings

It's been 3 days since Nick and I made up

**Hey Guys, well thanks for reading. I think I'm going to focus on nick and jess, but Joe and Kev and the rest of them will be here I'm just not gonna focus on them so much. Hope you don't mind.**

**And if you were wondering, nick is 18 and Jess is 17. Its three years ahead.**

**Happy Reading********.**

It's been 3 days since Nick and I made up. I guess you could say we were doing alright, we were definitely improving. Things haven't been great but hey were sleeping in the same bed. Nick was at the studio so I was busying myself cleaning up. I finally finished so I sat down and began twisting the purity ring around on my finger. Yep. Me and nick haven't done it. He made a promise to himself, family and god and I wasn't going to be the reason he breaks it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door opened. It was Nick himself.

'Hey' he said sitting next to me and pulling me into a hug. 'Hey how was your day.' I asked.

'It was ok,' he replied a big smile on his face.

'What?' I asked, 'what?' he repeated. 'Nick Why are you looking at me like that.' he was scaring me. 'Nick oh my god have you ran over next doors cat?' hey it was annoying.

'Nope, I have better news' he beamed. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it into his, still smiling. Oh my god, what's he doing.

'Nick, your scaring me, just spit it out' I half-screamed, getting impatient

'Alright, alright' he said taking a deep breath. 'I took the week off work'

'Okay' I said cocking my head to the side in confusion.

'And we are spending it in a beach house,' he said.

'What!' I screamed, this is wow this is amazing I mean wow!

'Oh if you don't like it we can change it .I knew I should of chose Hawaii Kevin was right, oh i'm going to kill Joe.' He started to say really fast.

'Nick...' I said trying to get myself heard above his ranting. But I wasn't getting any where.

'Nicholas!' I said just a little bit louder, but still nothing. Urhh.

I grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a kiss, and he eventually started kissing back taking control, he leaned back and I fell with him, lips still attached. His tongue asking for entrance, and I let him in, deepening the kiss, our tongues moving together in a dance full of want.

'I love it...' I said breathlessly pulling away. 'You do?' he asked softly him too out of breath.

'I love love love love it. And I love you and I think it's really sweet and it's exactly what we need.' I whispered, laying my head into his chest as he stroked the hair out of my face.

'Thank god' he chuckled.

'So you discuss us with your brothers' I asked laughing.

'They help me,' he said defensively.

'That would explain the giant monkey I received' I said looking at him a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

'Joe' we both said in unison.

'Nick.'

'Hmmm'

'I think we should get up.' I took the time to realize where we were, both of us on the floor our hair a mess and our clothes dishevelled. I was wrapped in his legs and on top of him.

If someone walked in, and saw how we were, well they'd think... I think you'd know what they'd think.

He chuckled to himself and got up, pulling me with him.

A/n. I've decided i'm not going to use quotation marks anymore, they annoy me. So jess speaks underlined and nick can speak **bold.** Carry on.

Nick where's The Hairdryer! 

**Umm, under the bed, hurry up we need to leave soon.**

Right! I screamed shoving the hairdryer into my suitcase and dragging it to the top of the stairs before colliding into nick.

**Ow**. Sorry hunny. I said hugging him with my free hand the other holding my suitcase,

**Its fine let me get this. ****I can manage** **jess, let me get it**. I'm fine.

I eventually gave in before storming downstairs, grabbing my blanket and cushion from the side and getting into the car. Once again we had another argument about something totally stupid, I know it was my fault and I should have just let him take it, but I don't want him to think that I can't do anything for myself, I'm not up for being taken advantage of again. No one will ever see me like that ever again. I promised myself that and I won't let nick see me that weak and vulnerable.

_I thought I had control, but I slipped and I don't know where to go_

SLAM!

I turned around to see a rather annoyed nick slam down the trunk. He got in the car and shoved the key in the ignition and started the car. I tried not to look at him but I did steal glances here and there, and I could see the anger building up in his eyes and it was scaring me. The air was filled with tension and after about an hour of driving I decided to break the silence.

_All I know is that it's getting too emotional._

Nick. I whispered.

**Jess.** He said harshly.

I'm Sorry.

**Why did you do it?**

Do what?

**Start Another Argument**.

I don't know, I just don't want you to see me like I can't do anything.

**Jessica, I do not and will not ever see you like that, when I look at you I see you as a strong beautiful young woman, I just wanted to be nice.**

I know I just... I don't know.

**I love you**

I Love you more than that.

**I Love you more than that.**

I Love you To Infinity and beyond. 

**Well I can't top that.**

_And now we break up to make up Right Away_

I smiled. I reached over and grabbed his hand and rested it in mine on my thigh. He looked over and smiled rubbing small circles on my thigh.

The rest of the ride there we just enjoyed being in each others company, creating small talk here and there, and singing along stupidly to the radio.

**We're here.**

Eeeekk!! . I jumped out the car and ran towards the house, it looked beautiful outside, there was a small decking out front and there was small round windows with blue wash blinds on the beige coloured wood.

I grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it, but I didn't open.

I turned around to see nick standing there with keys dangling from his hand, amused by my confusion. I ran up to him and threw myself around him.

_We have this connection that wouldn't let go_

I LOVE IT! I said before grabbing the key out of his hand and running back to the door and this time opening it.

Wow. It was really nice. There was a small living area where I had just walked in and the walls not wood but windows, with pale green curtains blocking out the light.

The sofa was white and fit really nicely in the corner. There was a pale green rug on the floor and a large TV fitted on the pale green walls, it was really nice. The kitchen was small but cosy and black and white. I went up the stairs and into the blue hallway, and into a large bedroom that had this huge bed in the middle, I went back into the hallway and into the bathroom which was light pink and contained a rather large bath tub and a shower.

I ran back down stairs to see nick struggling to bring in the suitcases.

Come here love I said jokingly and taking some of the bags out of his hands and brought them in.

**Thanks. **He smiled before dropping the bags.

I walked over to the backdoor and stepped outside. We were literally on the beach. I sat down on the sand and began to watch the stars.

Nicks POV.

I set down the bags and silently followed jess outside.

It was pretty dark by now and the stars took over the night sky. I saw her sitting there so I went and sat next to her.

**Hey babe.**

Hey she said smiling at me. It's beautiful isn't it she whispered. Admiring the view.

**Yeah you are**. She looked at me and giggled but then stopped as it turned into chatter.

I noticed the Goosebumps on her arms. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

Thanks. She said flashing me her smile. I didn't reply just pulled her close as we lay there in the sand making pictures in the stars.

I love you. 

**I Love you too, more than you think, and I need you to know that.**

I do.

**Awh. I thought it was pretty sweet. **

**Review Please. ******


	4. Water Fights & Bad News

And Now We Break Up To Make Up Right Away

_I may never find another one like you forever._

I felt eyes on me and opened my eyes, wincing at the light.

**Hello beautiful.**

How's it going? I smiled

I rolled over and went to grab the cover but ended up grabbing air.

I immediately shot up at the lack of bed and realized we were on the beach still.

Oops. I said smiling at nick.

**C'mon** he said getting up, grabbing me and walking us both in to reveal a pancake with a smiley face in chocolate chips on the side.

Awh. For me? I asked.

**Yup. **

Thanks I said before digging in.

By the night all we'd done is go to the shop and buy food. There were no arguments, it was nice.

Right now we were on the beach walking along. Hand in hand. Side by side.

Playing would you rather.

_I really Love the way, you make me feel inside._

Would you rather eat a spider or grow antlers. Okay people I'd ran out of ideas ages ago.

**Antlers, would you rather be here or**. He pulled me into a kiss and said **here **into the kiss.

I think I like here I said our faces centimetres apart.

The next thing I knew I felt water spray all over me. NICK! You better run. I yelled at the silhouette of nick running.

I ran up to him and jumped onto his back causing us both to fall in the ocean around us.

I let go finding myself still sat on nick but this time face to face.

He leaned in for a kiss and so did I, our faces about to touch before I splashed water on him and ran.

**Oh your going to get it.** He got up and chased me and me being the great runner that I am got caught. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the chair behind the house, which we somehow managed to get to.

_We started saying that we would just be friends, but special feelings have arisen._

He leaned in and pecked me on the lips.** And for wetting me that's the last one your going to get till tomorrow afternoon. **WHAT!?

He grinned and got up before walking inside, me following him.

Nickkk. I whined**. Nope**. Please.** No**. Fine.

Ha well I'll just ignore him now. Two can play at that game. I got up and sat on the couch.

**Jess Do you want a Drink?** I just shrugged.

**Oh okay. Do you want anything to eat then?** Again I shrugged.

**I see what your doing, and no it's not working** he laughed.

Damn it. But Nick. **Nopee.** I'm going bed. 

And I did. About an hour later I felt the weight shift on my bed and just carried on pretending to be asleep.

**Hey jess. Are you awake?**

**I guess not. Well I love you. **And he pulled me back into him and kissed my head.

Ha, you kissed me. 

**Well I yeah. .. you were asleep.**

I knew you couldn't last I said turning around in his arms.

And I love you too.

_But you came in and changed the meaning of a true friend and this is just the beginning._

_I may never find another one like you. Forever._

Well we'd been here for 3days now and we'd just been enjoying the scenery and attractions.

I think things were finally on the right track. For once.

**I better get that **he said looking at the phone on the bedside table ringing**.**

Go on then. 

**Hello. Yeah. Okay...** he said walking up and down the room.

**Right** **yeah bye**.

He turned and looked at me, I knew immediately something was wrong, his eyes seem to lack the sparkle once there and his face seemed pale.

Nick what's wrong? I asked getting up and putting my arms around him.

**I've got to go on tour.** He answered almost a whisper.

It really hit me. Oh right when? I said holding back tears, disappointment written all over my face.

**A week** he choked out.

Okay. That's all I said, I let go of him and walked out of the room, I just needed time to think.

Alone.

_Where do you go when your lonely? Where do you go when your Blue?  
Where do you go when your lonely? I'll follow you,_

_When the stars go blue._

Review me. Init. I'm a straight up g. what. 


	5. Posh Resturaunts & Midnight Conversation

Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading. Just note that we are now back home and it's been three days since they found out about the tour. Read + Review 

_Sometimes I think about everything we've been through._

I found myself avoiding nick where possible, and I kept flipping out at him for no reason.

He didn't deserve this, he's was about to go away for two months and I was pushing him away. Out of my life.

Right now I was straightening my hair, getting ready to go out. We were going for a meal with the Jonas's. I was concentrating really hard on making my hair flick inwards instead of out.

**Jess?** I jumped, and the flat iron burnt my arm. Damn It Nick! I said before rushing to the bathroom to run water on the burn developing on my arm.

**Jess I'm really sorry, really I am**. I looked at him and he seemed genuinely hurt. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him how sorry I was. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Sorry isn't going to fix this is it? I yelled. I don't know why. I don't know what's got in to me.

**No I. I'm sorry**. He whispered before walking out of the room.

I'd screwed up. Big time.

_And I pray that you would just open your eyes._

I sorted out my arm and walked into our room.

Nick, I'm sorry I whispered sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

I didn't get any reply but I carried on.

I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I guess I just don't want to miss you when your gone, so I'm ignoring you while you're here, but I'm wrong cause no matter how hard I try, I will miss you. I miss you now that I'm pushing you away; I miss you when you just go to the shop for about five minutes. It's pathetic I know, but I am really sorry that I took it out on you, I'm being really selfish, I'm the worst person in the world and I totally understand if you want me to leave. Because you deserve so much better than this.

Tears started to roll silently down my face as I realized what I'd done.

_I Love you, I Need You._

**Jess I don't want you to leave**. He lifted up his head and I saw his face was tear stained. I'd done that to him and it broke my heart to see him like this.

I'm horrible; you could do so much better.

**Jess I don't want better, I want you. You're not horrible, you're human. You don't deserve to be left on your own for 2 months. But I love you and you love me. We'll get through this.**

**Together. **He said lacing our fingers together, I looked at him and smiled, we could do this.

I know it. He reached up and wiped away my tears and I pecked him on the cheek before leaving to sort out my make – up.

_So Please Don't Throw Our Love Away._

We were sat around the table in this posh restaurant I can't pronounce. I looked around and everyone was eating, well except Joe I don't know what he was doing but it involved a fork and a lot of sauce. I looked at nick and he was happily munching on his steak, he saw me looking and moved the steak away from his face leaving a spot of gravy on his nose.

I grinned.

**What?**

Come here. I said and he leaned forward and I wiped off the gravy and kissed his nose.

All better.

**Thanks**. He said and carried on eating.

"Oh you too make me sick were eating." Joe said.

Joe I don't know what you're doing but that is not eating I said admiring his people made out of fries.

Pshh sure it isn't. He said in a matter of fact voice and continued to stab his chip people.

I carried on playing with my food, I wasn't hungry. I kind of lost my appetite.

This could be the last meal we have together for two months. I know nick said we can get through this, but I don't think I can. But I have to try for nick; he has a career to keep.

I was dragged out of my thoughts as Denise began to speak.

"Okay guys well, as you know you're going on tour, and just because I'm not going to be there this time does not mean you make it hard for your dad by not cleaning up. Myself, Frankie and jess are coming up to your New York show so make it your best." She said smiling. "Who am I kidding you always do the best, I'm really proud of you boys"

"Thanks mum" Kevin said. "We're going to miss you"

"And you little guy" Joe said hitting Frankie on the shoulder.

"I am not that little" Frankie said.

"I'm going to miss you too" Nick said looking at me. I just smiled, I don't think right here was the time or place for this conversation, or maybe I just don't want it to be.

Me and nick spent as much time as possible in each others company which made up for the three days I missed. It was the night before nick left and we were getting ready for bed.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard the door.

I turned around to see nick leaning against the wall.

**I'm going to miss that**, he said looking at me.

What? 

**You brushing your teeth really strangely.**

Ha. I don't you do I said making tooth paste dribble down my chin.

He wiped it away with his thumb.

**Your really weird you know that?** He said playfully.

Yeah because your so normal nick. Note the sarcasm.

**Shut it.**

He said pecking me on the lips leaving toothpaste his lips.

Your really gay I said wiping the tooth paste off his lips and pushing him out the room.

I'll be a sec. before closing the door and carrying on my nightly ritual.

And ten minutes later I was done and I walked in to our room to find nick sat in bed in the dark.

Hey.

**Hey** he said patting the empty space next to him gesturing me to sit down with him.

So I sat down and leant my head on his chest and he pulled me closer.

Nick

**Yeah**

Talk to me

**I do all the time** he said quite confused.

I know but, keep me awake the faster I fall asleep the sooner tomorrow comes I don't want it here just yet. I didn't want it here at all.

**What can I talk about?**

Your music, your good at that. I said smiling. Music to nick was basically what he's about.

**Well, to write a song, you usually need an inspiration to write lyrics.**

What have you used for inspirations? I said cutting in.

**Things that have happened to us, People, Places, Girls, you**. He whispered the last part and kissed my head.

**Jess, I have a better thing to talk about****.**

Oh okay go on then.

**I love you.**

I love you too.

**I Love your hair, I love your smile , I love your eyes, I love how you blush when ever I say I love you, I love how you eat things in tiny pieces like a rabbit, I love how you stick your tongue out when your concentrating, I love how you make sure everyone's alright before yourself, I love how you laugh like a chipmunk on helium.**

Oi, I said nudging him playfully. And then I blushed like a little girl. I am sad.

**Shall I continue? **

I think I get it I said turning around in his arms so I was on top of him, you love me. I said leaning in for a kiss before nuzzling into his chest.

And I love you too.

Awh how cute! Tear. Haha Review-eth Please-eth, 


	6. Morning Coffee & Heartbreaking Goodbyes

Thanks for Reading, and reviewing my famous 5, lmao.  
But i want more reviews please, they motivate me mann :D.  
i have lot's of hits, but not a lot of reviews pretty please with a cherry on top 3.  
Read on.

Ahh here it is. The Dreaded Goodbye.

Happy Reading…

_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you._

I scrunched my eyes at the light and looked at the clock. Oh no. 1 hour from now and he's gone. I looked up at nick and he was still sleeping peacefully. He looked beautiful I really didn't want to move but he needed to get ready because everyone will be here soon.

Nick wake up babe.

Nothing.

Nick you need to get up.

Still nothing.

I kissed him and sure enough he eventually started kissing back.

Nick you need to get up Hun.

**I don't want to.**

But nick you need to get ready.

**Just stay here with me for a few minutes.**

Okay.

_And all the loneliness I'd go through_

And we lay there for 5 minutes to be disturbed by a knock on the door.

I'll get it, you get ready I said pecking him on the cheek and getting up.

I grabbed my dressing gown and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Come in."

And I was greeted by a few hi's and hey's as the Jonas's piled into my house.

_But if you want to leave I won't stop you_

I sat on the side in the kitchen well everyone else stayed in the living room, and nick was getting ready.

This is it.

He's going.

"Hey" it was Kevin who came in and started making himself a coffee.

I gave a feeble hi. Before he came and sat next to me.

"You Okay?"

"Let's Just Say I've been a lot better" I said, a slight laugh in my voice.

"You'll be okay; I'll make sure nick contacts you in some way shape or form everyday"

"Thanks"

"Does he know you feel this bad about it?"

"Don't know, rather he didn't, he has other things to worry about than have my selfish needs as well"  
"it's not selfish jess, its life"

"And Life's not fair is it"

He didn't have anything to say to that, he just put one of his arms around me and gave me a quick comforting hug and let go.

"Just keep him in line for me kev." I said

"Don't worry I will, promise you won't mope around when he's gone"

_Baby boy you know I just begun too, realize what's important to me._

"Deal" I said before we got up and entered the living room nick now dressed and present.

He came over to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Right, we ready then" Mr.Jonas said getting up and as soon as he did I felt my eyes start to prickle.

And we all filed out side and stood in front of the large tour bus now parked on the front.

And it's Time for the goodbyes. Oh joy.

Mr.Jonas began loading the luggage on the bus and then began saying goodbye to Denise and so did the boys.

They moved onto Frankie, who was begging to go with them.

"Someday little man" Joe said ruffling his hair.

"Bye Frankie, look after mum" Kevin hugged him.

"See ya Frankie, We'll Get you some stuff" nick said.

Joe moved onto me.

"See you later jess, I'll miss not having my crazy kid sister around for a while."  
"I'll Miss My strange food loving big brother too" I smiled and gave him a hug.

And he went to the tour bus.

Now Kevin.

"You'll be okay, I know it. Just call me if you need anything okay" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Kev, I'll miss you. Take Care Okay."

"You too"

"Look after Nick please,"  
"I Will"  
"Bye"

And he left for the bus too.

And now Mr.Jonas.

"I Know this is hard jess, but don't worry we'll keep nick safe for you. You've changed him into the person he is today and I know how much you guys love each other. Keep checking on Denise for us will you?" He said smiling.

"Promise" I said before hugging a very surprised Paul.

And now the toughest goodbye.

_So Don't Leave, Don't Leave_

"Hey" nick said.

"Hey"  
"I Promise we can do this, no matter what jess. Just know that I love you and no matter how far away I am, I'm here. Always."

"I love you" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, but I am not going to cry, I have to do this for nick and I need to keep reminding myself constantly.

He wrapped my arms around me and he pulled me into a hug. And gently sang the chorus of inseparable in my ear.

"Nick we've got to go now" I heard Joe shout from the bus.

"I love you, take care. I'll ring you and email you and everything I promise."  
"I love you too now go get 'em tiger" I laughed holding back all my emotions for a second.

_Lonely days and lonely nights, that's where I'll be without you by my side_

He pecked me on the head and walked 1,2,3,4,5,6 steps onto the bus giving me one last look and I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket before closing the door and running to join the rest of them looking out the window.

The bus started and they slowly began to drift down the street.

And with each wave I began to feel that little bit weaker.

And it began to speed up, and they were gone.

Vanish. Poof.

Gone.

And so was a piece of my heart, it just rolled right off with the bus.

I felt my phone vibrate and I saw it was a new text from nick.

_I miss you already ;)._

_x_

And I just broke down, I started shaking uncontrollably and the tears came pouring out.

I heard Denise saying everything will be okay and I felt Frankie hugging me.

Then everything started spinning. And the last thing I remember was seeing the grass on the floor.

_Baby boy, don't leave_

Then everything went

**Black.**

That was really sad. I cried well writing this, but that just because I'm super soppy like that.

Review. 


	7. Unknown Problems & papercuts

_It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame._

I opened my eyes to see I was lay in my bedroom. On my bed. On mine and nicks bed.

A few tears escaped my eyes and I tried to sit up then I felt a pain in my chest and winced in pain.

"Oh thank god your up" Denise said rushing in the room, a nurse following her.

I looked between them both, what's going on?

"What happened?" I asked, well croaked.

"Honey you blacked out after nick went" Denise started to explain.

Nick.

"Where's nick?" I said tears now steadily running down my face.

"he's gone to do his first show." Of course he's on tour.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"honey I'm gonna leave that between you two, but you must tell him, he rang before after you didn't answer his text and I said you went to sleep okay but the nurse needs to speak to you."  
And she left, why the hell would the nurse need to speak to me?

_It's not like when someone calls you a bad name_

"Jessica" the nurse started.  
"Yes"

"You seem to have a minor heart problem"  
"what how?" oh crap. To be honest I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. It's just too confusing.

" I Recommend you come down to the hospital tomorrow morning for a check up but it isn't certain, you seem to of blacked out because you were emotionally stressed, I'll speak to Denise about the appointment"

To tell you the truth hardly any of that sunk in.

I want nick.

"Hospital?." I croaked. "Yes, but not to worry just for a few tests they shouldn't take to long"  
"Okay Thanks For you Help" and away she went.

I pulled myself up slowly and gingerly stood up shaking a bit, I finally got steady and I began to walk out the room I made it down stairs and onto the couch resulting in me feeling rather dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?" Denise said walking in with Frankie, who ran and put his arms around me.

"Never been better" I laughed as I hugged frank.

"I thought you was going to die" Frankie said letting go of me.

"Frankie don't say things like that" Denise said.

"Don't worry its fine," I said looking at Denise, "Don't worry tank I'm not going anywhere"  
"you guys don't have to stay you know?" I said.

"Don't be daft, we're going to stay the night just to make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I smiled. "Have you guys seen my phone"  
"yeah here it is" Denise said handing me the phone from the side.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go to bed for a while" I said and once again began the journey back upstairs.

"Okay I'll call you down for dinner"

_It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down_

I curled up on my bed and began to text nick,

_Hey babe,_

_I miss you loads too._

_Have fun_

_Love you_

_X_

I couldn't tell him yet not now he was on tour and it wasn't even certain.

I felt my phone vibrate and it was a call from nick, and swallowed back my tears and clicked answer.

**Hey**

Heyy.

**You okay?**

I'm doing okay, you?

**I miss you.**

I miss you too tears now spilling slowly out of my eyes

**We'll be okay **

Promise?

**Pinkie promise.** I sniffled

**Babe are you crying?**

No, yeah. I said letting myself now sob.

**Please don't, we can do this it's just three tiny weeks until you see us in New York**

Okay now regaining my sanity.

**So anything interesting happened yet?** I may have a heart problem.

Nope how about there?

**Nothing, oh Joe tried to fly but that's it.**

Ha, say hi to the guys for me.

**Will do, babe I have to go now.**

I love you

**Love you too**

Bye

**See you.**

You hang up.

**No you hang up**

After 3

**1**

2

**3**

_No it's not like any of these I found_

I took a few breaths and placed down the phone. I went to lean back and again I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I set my self down slowly and lay on nicks side just breathing in his scent.

Half a day gone, 22 and a half to go.

_It kind of hurts like a paper cut so sweet, Never even feel the slash so deep._

_It seems so heartache only it hurts, like a paper cut the pain goes worse._

_The pain goes worse._


	8. First Meeting & a Guilty conscience

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters apart form jess .  
Can you own people? **

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading, well I should tell you that this 'heart problem' is totally fictional and made up, well I've never heard of it anyway. And i haven't written any of the heart tests down, because I don't know any. Oh I have a question, What's the difference between Disneyland and Disneyworld?  
I live in England so I lack this knowledge, and If you don't understand some of the terms I use cause im like English, I'd gladly explain, just ask ;).  
Read on;**

"So everything seems to be in order and here is your medication that you need to take, you need one a day for the next 3 months then drop it to one a week,Try and stay relaxed and don't work yourself up so much." The nurse said.

"Yeah thanks can I just go now." I said rather harshly, I know it was nasty but I'm not very good with hospitals, not since my mum died. So I have my reasons.

"Erm yeah sure." The nurse said obviously taken aback. And with that I practically ran out the hospital and got in my car.

I got in the car and shoved the key in the ignition and began to make my way home.

I passed the star buck's me and nick met at.

Flashback"

"Here's your order siirrrrrrrrrr" I went flying over a chair leg and ended up spilling an iced coffee all over a customer.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry here give me that, ill go get you another drink and a towel or something" I started to ramble on and on and on. I tend to do that a lot.

"It's okay, really I was planning on getting rid of this shirt anyway" he said, curly hair poking out from under his hat and his wayfarers skew whiff so I got a glimpse of his eyes as he readjusted them. And they were a pretty special pair of eyes I must add.

"I don't see why you should it looks good on you" I kind of blurted out. Once I realized what I said I immediately blushed and mumbled a quick I'll go get your order.

While the customer was pretty amused with the effect he had on me and was currently drying himself off when off came his glasses. I was walking over at the time with his order and decided ill be nice and get his glasses.

"Here you are" I said passing them to him and I got lost in those big brown eyes. And that's when I realized he was nick Jonas, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just gave them back and his order.

"Thanks, hey I'm nick" he said. I know.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Jess" I said taking his hand and gently shaking it.

"Hey erm, do you want to go out, erm sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, my shift is almost over is that's okay?"

"Perfect"

End of Flashback"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!

I was very rudely dragged out of my thoughts as the car behind me beeped. You know what, I fancy a coffee, turned the next corner made a u turn and headed back to the star bucks.

I walked in and went to order.

"Hi, can I take your order." The cashier asked.

"Please can I have a grand caramel frappuccino" I said not looking up from my hands.

"Yeah that's -" "here" I said shoving my money at him cutting him off, I grabbed the drink and went and sat down.

After about five minutes I got bored and had finished my drink, I decided I'd ring nick.  
Two rings and he picked up.

Hey  
**hey you okay?**  
Yeah I'm okay, you?  
**I miss you.**  
I miss you too, but like you said we can do this.

**I Know, it's just strange not hearing you singing like a mad woman in the morning.**

Ha, like you don't do it too.  
**Pshh, no! So what have you done today, **  
Well I've just been to hospi- , to get some clothes and I'm currently in star bucks. You? That was close

**Oh sounds nice, we're just on our way to the next venue to check it out and stuff.**

Wow, you having fun?  
**Yeah it's nice but I'd like you to be here**, Awh, I smiled.  
I'd like to be there too.

Where are Kevin and Joe?  
**Joe's trying to do his hair and Kevin is in the backroom reading something.**  
Oh okay, what are you doing?  
**Talking about what I'm doing to you, and attempting to find a melody on my guitar,**  
aha, you'll find one, I know you will.

**Thanks.**

I have to go now, ring me later love you.  
**Love you too.**

I hated lying to him, hated it.

But there's nothing I can do, it'll ruin his tour.

But he'd be mad at me for not telling him.

But he'll ruin his career.  
He'll go mad

Yes but he'll ruin his career.  
You're not helping.  
You neither.

I grabbed my phone and called Kevin he'd no what to do.

"Kevin?"  
"Yeah do you need nick?"  
"Yeah erm no, I need to talk to you,"  
"oh erm okay."  
"No one can hear me can they?"  
"No. what is it."  
"I have a heart problem." I said my voice barely there.  
"WHAT" he shouted "what, how?" lowering his voice this time.  
"Well after you guys went I just freaked out and then I fainted and then there was a nurse then tests and I don't know what to do." I said tears silently falling.

"Does nick know?"  
"No" I cried.  
"you need to tell him"  
"I know , but I can't Kevin, he'll get worried and come back and I'm not allowing him to ruin the tour for me, but I need him right now kev, so much" I said more tears falling.  
"Jess, just breathe, you should tell him don't worry about the tour you need him"  
"Kevin I can't tell him, I'm not pulling him off the tour"  
"fine, I know I can't change your mind, just promise me you'll look after yourself and you'll tell him when you come to new York."  
I didn't answer.  
"Jess"  
"okay," I choked out.

"I have to go now, you'll be okay see you."  
"Thank you"

I placed my phone on the table and started playing with the hem on my top.  
"Hey thought you could use a friend" a voice came from opposite.  
I just looked up and realized it was the cashier that served me, he was good looking, not half as much as nick, and he had a kind of weird friendly feeling abut him.  
"So are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just fantastic" I said quietly.  
"You don't look it"  
"That isn't any of your business" I said looking up at him, he seemed too concerned for a girl he never met.  
"I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to tell me, but you shouldn't keep it bottled up"

And I spilled out everything, right there to this randomer who wanted to help, I know I should just shut up and walk away but I couldn't help it, I needed some one to talk to , I mean yeah I have the boys but they weren't physically here and he was.

By now we were outside star bucks, He walked me out side.  
"Well my names Jake by the way." He said politely.  
"Jess, look at me, I'm such a bore." I laughed quietly, getting into my car.  
"Thanks" I said appreciatively.  
"No problem maybe we can hang out sometime."  
"Sure" I said before shutting the door and driving home.

I got in and sat down and decided to watch some telly.  
My phone vibrated indicating a text.  
It was from nick.  
_  
Hey, you Okay?  
Just getting ready for the show, were on in 10.  
Miss you.  
Love you.  
x_

I couldn't help but feel guilty, I didn't do anything wrong but I felt like I just did.  
I should be telling nick EVERYTHING but I couldn't.

He would freak out, and I don't need that and neither does he.  
I decided I'd text back and get an early night.  
_  
Hey.  
Yeah I'm fine, you?  
I made a new friend ____  
Good luck for your show; I know you'll do great.  
You always do.  
Miss you lots  
Love you more.  
I'm going bed now, so night night darling ;).  
x_

I got up and dragged myself upstairs, I put on nicks hoodie and a pair of his boxers and got into his side of bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Ooohh a new person. Review my peoples i think so :D**


	9. Nightmares & More Nightmares

"she's dead, I'm so sorry" the nurse said to nick

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

"She's dead, I'm so sorry" the nurse said to nick.  
"She can't be, stop lying" a broken nick said tears flowing freely.  
"Her heart couldn't take it, she didn't take her medication" the nurse informed him.  
"Medication what medication" He asked.  
"For her heart problem, she told you right?"  
And nick broke down wondering why she couldn't tell him, why she couldn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong and why he wasn't there when it happened.  
He walked out of the hospital. Drove to his house. Went inside. Took out a knife and put it up to his neck and in one swift movement-

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

"ARGHHHH" I screamed. I looked around I was in my room, on my bed wrapped in the blankets, sweating like mad.  
It was just a dream, that same old horrible dream that just kept coming back. I've been getting it for two weeks now. I knew I had to tell him, one more week, just one week. The last two  
I'd been hanging around with Jake a lot, and it was keeping my mind off how much I missed nick.

_The clothes you left, they lie on the floor, they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

I looked at the clock. 11:43am.

I got up, showered, dried and dressed and took my tablet.  
I came back down and ate and sat down for more telly.  
How eventful? I think not. Not much to do anymore without nick.  
It was horrible. Yeah I had Jake to keep my mind off things but when he wasn't here it all came flooding back, and I tend to get a little emotional. I can't help it, I just miss him. Lots.  
I grabbed my phone and dialled nick. Answer machine.  
I left a message;

_When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

Hey,  
how are you doing?  
Thought I'd ring you, I miss you lots just to more days till New York.  
It's kind of weird, sometimes I think you're here and then I realize your not. I said my voice starting to break up.  
I better go now.  
I love you and miss you loads. 

Bye I whispered shakily.

_When your gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
_

I placed down the phone before picking it up again, a text from Jake.

_I've got popcorn and movies.  
I'm coming round.  
x_

We were made for each other

By the way guys, Jake is gay.  
I totally freaked out at him because I thought he was hitting on me, and he was like no i'm gay.  
Pretty embarrassing.  
But now I have the gay best friend I've always wanted. No he's great but he's no nick.

Knock knock.

Come in!! I yelled and in he came and we got comfy on the sofa.

3 movies a lot of blubbering and popcorn later, and I'd fell asleep on Jake.  
I was cried out. As for Jake I think he was pretty knocked out.

_Out here forever, I know we were_

JESS, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? . I woke up my vision blurry, but not enough to realize who had just walked in on our little cry fest.

I squinted a few times, blinked mentally slapped myself awake to find him stood there his eyes full of hurt and anger. I stood there in total confusion wondering when I was going to wake up.

Nick? I coughed.  
Jess, what is this? Who the hells he? He yelled.  
It's not what you think nick, I promise, we were watching movies.  
It's not what I think? Then what the hell is this, is this some kind of joke because I am not laughing, you were going on with yourself about how much you missed me and loved me but I guess they were all lies! He yelled and stormed outside.  
Nick, no please nick come back, I cried, them last words got me, I wasn't lying, I never was and I'm not.

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

I fell onto the floor and my breathing rate quickened. I started to panic, coughs escaping my throat and the room started spinning.  
Nick! I shouted hoping he'd come back, knowing he wouldn't.

"Jess? What was all that shouting, jess! Are you okay? Jess speak to me?" I heard Jake say running towards me.

Nick! I yelled, my chest tightened and breathing got harder, I started to kick trying to get to my tablets, but my body wouldn't allow me too.  
Jake must have understood what I was attempting to do and grabbed the tub from the table and got me some water, he put the pill in the water and placed it up to my mouth.  
I took sips, most of the water going down my face.  
My breaths got slower and I tried to stand up again this time succeeding with the help of Jake and the sofa. I sat down in silence, tears falling from my eyes, still shaking. Jake pulled me into a friendly comforting hug and I told him everything, it took a while but I did.  
And it dawned on me,  
we were over.  
No more Nick + Jess.  
Just. Jess. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

_And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day. _

_And make it okay.  
I miss you._


	10. Come back to me & Lonely Bunks

Everything you say or do I am always there for you

_Everything you say or do I am always there for you_

I woke up on the floor, I looked down and realized I was holding nicks jumper, I got up slowly and the memories of yesterday came flooding back, I sat on my couch and stared into space.

_Whether you're laughing or you're screaming No one else could take your place_

I was dragged out of my blankness by my phone, I looked at it hoping it would be nick but instead it was Kevin. (Jess, Kevin just for this phone call)

**Hello** I cracked out.

_Hey_. He said I _found out what happened._

**It wasn't what nick thought it was kev, I promise, nick just came in and started yelling...-**

_Were not talking about that yet,_ he cut me off_, are you okay?_ Emphasising the you.

**I'm fine, I stopped breathing for a bit and that but Jake helped me out. I coughed.**

**What's nick doing here anyway?**  
_He heard your voice mail, and decided to come out two days earlier because he missed you_ _and we had nothing else to do._

I immediately felt guilty.

**Where are you?**_**  
**__In the tour bus on our way to New York_ Kevin said slowly.

**And nicks on his own?**

_Yes._  
**Where the hell is he? **I cried.

_Jess calm down, nick can take care of himself just tell me what happened.  
_**Nothing happened, jakes gay**! I half yelled.

_Oh jess_, he sighed sympathetically nick _will come around I promise he's probably outside right_ now waiting to apologize.

**Sure he is.** I said note the sarcasm.

I looked out the window hoping Kevin was right and to my surprise he was, he was sat in his car looking at something, he looked really messed up.

_I will always see your face when I'm awake and when I'm dreaming._

**You know your brother to well Kevin.**

_What?_  
**I got to go bye. **And I hung up.

_Because I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

I got up and straightened out nicks boxers and hoodie I was wearing, I grabbed a pair of stripy socks and shoved them on.

'Here goes nothing' I said to my self and opened the door.

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting Cause I still believe in a love worth saving_

I closed the door quietly behind me and walked towards the car.  
He didn't seem to notice me and carried on fidgeting with his hands, obviously deep in thought.  
I took a deep breath and opened the car door, which surprisingly wasn't locked.  
He looked up with his swollen, bloodshot eyes and stared at me with no emotion on his face.

_If you could see the sad look on my face you'd be in your car headed back to my place_

Nick I whispered.

Why did you do it jess. A slight crack in his voice.

I didn't do anything I said blankly.

Your still saying that after what I walked in on, jess I thought you were better than that. I could see the anger building up in him.

Nick, what you walked in on was Jake giving me a shoulder to cry on, we talked, well I complained and he put on a few movies to calm me down and we fell asleep, end of.

I said in a matter of fact voice my hands in the hoodie pockets, looking at the floor.

_Come back to me, I'll be here waiting because I'm on my knees and my love's not fading_

As much as I want to believe you jess, I just can't, I can't bring myself to do it, what I saw hurt me so much and now here you are making up stories about some guy I don't even know.

He said placing his hand on the door getting ready to shut it but I got in the way.

Nicholas jerry Jonas, you are so unbelievably stupid, you do now him, I've told you about him on the phone, and you know Jake? The gay one! I shouted at him.

_If you could see the sad look on my face you'd be in your car headed back to my place_

Oh jess I'm so sorry he said getting out of the car and wrapping his strong arms around my small body.

You should be I said in a high pitched voice before breaking down in his arms.

I'm so sorry he whispered repeatedly in my ear before picking me up and carrying me inside.

I know you can stop saying it now, I said wiping away the stains the tears left on his face.

I like your clothes where did they come from? He laughed looking at what I was wearing.

Hey I missed you I said defensively before pecking him on the lips.

I sat down next to him but something seemed to catch his eye, he got up and I followed.  
Jess what are those? He asked slowly looking at my tablets.  
I picked them up before he could read them. Nothing I said quickly.

Jess… he said slowly.

Okay fine sit down. Okay confusion was written all across his face.

I took a deep breathe and began to explain.

Promise you wont freak out, I started. And he just nodded.  
Well you know the day you went on tour, he just nodded.  
Well after you went, I got your text and I started to freak out and then I fainted. He looked shocked, he was about to say something but I carried on before he started.

And when your mum told you I was sleeping, I was in bed being checked up by the nurse, the next day I went to the hospital and I had a few tests and they told me I had a heart problem.

I heard him gasp but I avoided eye contact and continued. They said my heart couldn't take the stress and the pain I was going through so now I have to take these pills I said shaking them.  
I have to have one a day to keep me healthy and one when I have like a fit type thing and in a month I can go to one a week, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but I promised that I would tell you when I saw you in new York but since you're here there it is.

I finished and made I contact, he looked confused and sympathetic and just pulled me into his arms and sponged kisses up the back of my neck.

_No, don't wanna let you go_

**Jess if I knew, i would have been right here you know**. He whispered.  
I know, but your fans needed you and I couldn't take you off that tour, it could ruin your career and I'd be the most hated girl in America for not allowing all the teens to see you. I said laughing at the last bit.  
**I don't care, all I care about is you.**

I smiled, nick was back.

Nick? 

**Hmm**

I'm sorry I hurt you.

**You didn't babe, I hurt myself for not listening**.

But still I'm sorry.

**Me too.**

Nick?

**Yeah**  
I love you

**I love you too.**

Things were back to normal.for now.

**Jess do you have everything ready for new york?**

Yeah I have a suitcase upstairs. 

**I think your gonna need a bigger suitcase. **

Why?

**It's lonely in my bunk. **

_Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed_

_Girl, quit messing with my head_

Awh. I cried writing this, I am really that sad. I've just been really depressed, I feel dead ill, I'm really hungry but everytime I go to eat something I start to feel dizzy. So annoying. I watched the first burning up concert on youtube. I was in tears anyone who seen albl will understand, poor nick, he truly is honestly amazing, the way he sang that song was amazing too, it really gets to me. And joe crying as well, I don't really know what Kevin was doing they didn't film him much but they should of, they are amazing ! I was also reading a bulletin and apparently a girl got a magazine with a nick and joe poster yet no Kevin. What is the world coming too ?  
that magazine should be ashamed. Poor Kevin doesn't get half the credit he deserves. People who are like yeah I love the jonas brothers except Kevin doesn't even make sense, Kevin is a jonas brother, duh!  
well it keeps thundering here and I think theres gonna be storm my tv keeps crackling and im home alone, its shitting me up tbh.

Well enough with my Rant I've probably depressed you as well.

Review please

3.


	11. Sweaty Hugs & Jealous Joe

Sorry It took me a while to update, School work got on top of me, only one week left though

Sorry it took me a while to update, School work got on top of me, only one week left though!  
Well I have quite a lot of stuff to do this next week so I don't know when another chapter will be up, but I'll try. And Please Review. And this kind of filler, send me your ideas.

"I have a strawberry milkshake and I'm not afraid to use it" I squealed, running away from a very sweaty nick.  
" I think you are" he said stepping forward as edged backwards until I found myself in a corner.  
I felt his hot breath on me; he swept my bangs out my eyes causing me to give an involuntary shiver. He chucked softly not breaking eye contact. I looked at the empty carton in my hand and laughed to myself before chucking it over nicks shoulder. He looked at me confused.  
"It was empty" I smirked. He smiled to before pulling me into his strong arms.  
"Eewww you're all sweaty" I giggled. Before allowing my self to melt into him.  
"You were great tonight Hun" I said referring to his concert.  
"I know" he gloated. "Well somebody's got a big ego" I said wriggling from his arms and running into the one of the corridors backstage.  
I ran into the boy's dressing room and hid behind Kevin's clothed rack. We were acting really immature but we didn't care.  
I could here the muffled voices of Kevin, Nick + Joe coming from outside the door, their voices becoming unmasked as they stepped into their dressing room.

"Have you guys seen jess?" I heard nick ask.  
"No man, but anyway she was so totally waving at me!" Joe said.  
"Oh so here banner just had my name on it for no reason" Kevin replied.  
"well maybe she didn't realize here undying love for me until she saw me in these rather sexy skinny jeans" Joe said in a rather strange way, I tried suppressing my laughter and I was doing a good job a few giggles did escape my mouth but I'm sure they didn't here.

I noticed everything went quiet and I bent down slowly and peered through the gaps in-between the garments and noticed that the boys weren't there.  
I felt two arms snake themselves round my waist and I let out a scream and started to kick.

"Will you stop kicking" nick said, Kevin and Joe behind him laughing at my reaction.

Once I realized what they done I calmed down, nick sat me down on the couch and I just glared at them.  
"Sorry Jessica" nick said between laughs.  
"It was not funny" I said through gritted teeth. He looked over at me and gave me sympathetic look and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap, I didn't fight against him, I just kind of let him pull me about not bothering make it easier for him. He kissed me softly on the neck and whispered "I'm sorry jess". And I gave in. I smiled at him before hopping off his lap and ran and grabbed two glasses of water and walked up to Joe.  
"Here you are Joey" I said a smile plastered on my face. "Aw. Thanks jess." He said and grabbed the glass but I flicked my wrist and water sprayed all over him.

"What's that kev? Oh you want one too" I smiled before soaking Kevin.  
Both boys stood there, water dripping off the ends of there hair, shocked looks on their faces, mouth agape. I turned around and sat back on nicks lap and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Dudes, you just got poned" nick said, his chest gently rumbling with laughter.  
"I hate you Jessica" Joe said, now wiping the water off him with a towel, Kevin doing the same.  
"I Love you too Joseph" I mimicked. "That was really immature jess" Kevin stated.  
"I know" I smiled at them, as Kevin walked out of the room dry clothes in his hand and into the bathroom.  
Joe being Joe just pulled off his top right there and then, revealing his perfectly toned stomach.  
"Wow Joe have you been working out?" I asked. I felt nick tense up slightly and I immediately knew why, he was a very jealous person.  
"Ha-ha, you noticed" he smiled. "You got a long way to go if your gonna catch up with my Nicholas here" I said as I felt nick relax underneath me. I looked down at him and leaned forward and gave him a small sweet simple peck. He smiled back at me and pulled me in closer to him.  
"You to are so gay!" Joe said in disgust, like a little kid who still believes in cooties.  
"No, we're in love" I giggled and nick kissed my nose.

"Right whatever" Joe said, in an annoyed way and walked out.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked nick. "I don't know, probably just tired" nick sighed.  
I leaned my head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Just taking him in.

We sat there in silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one; I felt safe and like no one could hurt me.

Kevin emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and dried, "hey guys, where Joe is?" he asked.

Right on queue Joe walked in, a little less moody, "we got to get going to the next city." He simply stated and walked back outside.

"thank you, I'll get back to you as soon as" I quickly said before putting down the phone and ran into the sitting area of the tour bus, nick was stood up in the kitchen area, his back facing me, I ran unto him and jumped onto his back, he stumbled a little then regained balance.

"Good Morning to you too" he laughed softly.  
"Guess what?" I asked.  
"What?" he said. Uh he was no fun. "Nooo Guess" I giggled. "You're leaving me for brad pit, oh the horror" he said dramatically.  
"Nooo, Silly I just got accepted for a course with pineapple dance studios" I said going high pitched with excitement.  
His face fell a little, then he slowly placed a smile back there, "that's great hunny." He said half heartedly.

I climbed off of him and turned him round to face me.  
"Nicholas, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm happy for you I am, but that's in London" he sighed. Not looking me in the eyes.  
I face dropped, I'd totally forgot it was there.  
"Oh, I don't have to do it." I said.  
"You can't miss out on opportunity like this, it's all you've ever wanted." He said.  
"I can, it was just a course, and besides your all I ever wanted" I replied.  
he looked up at me and grinned softly, our eyes locked and he gently pulled me into him, our faces inches apart, eventually them inches disappeared and our lips met, his hands started to wander from the small of my back and one cupping my face the other around my waist, my hands were in tangled up in his curls..

"Ahem" I and nick sprang apart to see Joe standing there, with that same look of disgust from days before.  
" I was just getting a shower" I said and quickly made my way out of the room, instead of going to the shower I wandered to the back where Kevin was gently strumming away on his guitar.

"Hey Kevin" I said plonking myself next to him.  
"Hey jess, what's up?" always the caring one isn't he.  
"Is there something wrong with Joe?" I asked.  
"I think, I think he's jealous." Kevin said hesitantly.  
"Jealous of what?"  
"what you and nick have, he's older than nick and I guess he's just a little upset he didn't find the girl he wants first."  
"oh my, that must be torture, I didn't know he felt that way,"  
"It's not your fault"  
"I know, just I feel guilty now, like me and nick are trying to rub in the fact we have something he doesn't"  
"Don't stress to much on it." he warned.  
"I won't, I'm going to get a shower" I said getting up and grabbing some fresh underwear and nicks hoodie and some grey sweats before locking my self in the tiny bathroom.

I came out refreshed and dressed and shoved my hair into a messy bun. I walked back into the back room to find the boys on guitar hero, I decided to leave them I walked back to my bunk and closed the curtain and began write up some work I had to complete for the office.

That didn't quite turn out how I wanted, but oh well.  
If anyone has ideas please tell me.  
And please Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review, I am letting you scam! And I accept anonymous reviews, just review pretty please.  
_Shan xo_.


End file.
